Birthday Suit
by Anna Letha
Summary: When Xyra, a over zealous rogue, decides to throw a surprise birthday party for her paladin friend, Gelles, and hires a stripper as her birthday surprise, what could possibly go wrong? Except for the obvious jail time and pending lawsuit, of course.
1. Part 1

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Three characters are mine, two from my friend Gelles (with her permission) and one from my friend Tweck(also with his permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc..

This story is rated M for possible strong but non-explicit adult themes.))

Birthday Suit

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part One.

"You got Gelles a WHAT for her birthday?" Lanfith Stark's mouth fell open, her copper colored eyes almost as round as saucers.

"A stripper," said Xyra Lunastar, a huge grin on her dark purple lips. She shrugged, her black leathers creaking with the simple, yet graceful movement. A mug of ale was picked up by her nimble fingers from the table in front of her. She took a deep pull from the frothy liquid, her long ears twitching with pleasure as she drank.

"But- But- ... She's a paladin!" exclaimed Lanfith, flinging out an arm as if that might help explain why it was inappropriate to give a paladin a stripper on their birthday.

Xyra arched an eyebrow, amusement sparkling in her silver eyes as she set down her mug. She swallowed, then said, "Lan, you sound more like a paladin than a warlock at this moment. Come on," cajoled the night elf rogue, "you know it'll be great. Gelles'll turn fifty shades of red, sputter like a school girl and then become logical as hell and probably explain the mechanics of sex."

The young human stared at her Kaldorei friend for a moment. As she did, her look of outraged slowly shifted into one of amusement. Xyra's grin widened as she watched the transformation. Then the pair were howling with laughter, pounding the table with their fists and generally making a disturbance at the Blue Recluse. At ten o'clock in the morning, that wasn't all that unheard of, but it still turned heads.

As the two friends slowly wound down from their amusement, they heard a calm voice say, "Now just what is so amusing?" Gelles had returned from her errand, whatever that might have been, a little too soon. Or perhaps it was just in time.

Lanfith jerked upright in her chair, spilling her wine with her sudden movement. She would have shoved back her chair to avoid the wine from splashing onto the lap of her green robe, but being all of five feet tall and weighing around ninety pounds meant that she had very little in the way of upper body strength and the large chairs in the tavern almost out weighed her. Thus her favorite dress was now purplish brown in a very embarrassing spot.

Muttering a few words in demonic that were probably along the lines of "fooey" and "darn it", though they sounded much worse because of the chosen language, Lanfith slid out of the chair, gave Xyra and Gelles a sheepish smile, dropped silver on the table, and hurried out of the tavern.

Xyra grinned at the barmaid who came over with a sigh to wipe up the spilled wine. "Ale for my friend here, Miss." The rogue winked as she tossed a gold coin at the woman. She caught it deftly, gave Xyra a smirk, then headed back to the bar. A glance up at Gelles showed Xyra her friend was still waiting for an answer to her earlier question.

Kicking out an empty chair, Xyra nodded, "Take a load off, woman. Have a drink with me and relax. Lan had some things to fel-fry anyway, I'm sure."

Gelles eyed the boot print on the offered chair, then shrugged and sat. When the barmaid placed a mug in front of her, she nodded her thanks. Lifting the drink, she took a small sip, then eyed Xyra again. "Well?"

Grinning over her mug, Xyra shrugged, "We were just talking about something that happened when we were stationed at the Gulch." It wasn't a total lie, they'd had been discussing the Gulch, just not at that particular moment.

"I see," said Gelles. She regarded Xyra a moment, then took another, much larger, drink from her mug.

The sound of leather creaking drew Gelles' brown gaze to her best friend. Xyra was watching her with somber silver eyes for a moment. "You seriously don't know what day your birthday is, do you?"

A head shake was her response. "I seriously do not know when it is."

Leaning back into her chair, Xyra pursed her lips for a moment, then nodded. "Okay then."

Gelles arched an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

A look of wounded surprise was Xyra's response. "Gelles, what makes you think I'm always up to something?"

"Because you always are?" said Gelles drolly.

Xyra smirked slightly, "Not all the time."

"Most of the time." Gelles nodded firmly then took another drink.

Rolling her eyes, the rogue drained her mug, then shoved back her chair. "Whatever you say, Gell. I gotta run. I'll catch ya later." She tossed gold onto the table, shot Gelles a wink and sauntered out of the tavern.

To no one in particular, Gelles said, "We're going to end up in jail again, I just know it." Then she took a drink of her ale as she lifted her hand to signal her need for a refill. She might as well be drunk if she was going to jail. 


	2. Part 2

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Three characters are mine, two from my friend Gelles (with her permission) and one from my friend Tweck(also with his permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc..

This story is rated M for possible strong but non-explicit adult themes.))

Birthday Suit

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part Two.

Gelki was walking with purpose in her stride. For once her robe, a pale blue one that day, was immaculate. Her hair was combed, her shoes were shiny and she had a bag slung over her shoulder that was stuffed to the brim with odds and ends. The bulges in the bag were oddly shaped in some places, almost looking risque if one didn't know what was inside the bag. For those who did know, it was most certainly risque-looking.

Turning into a doorway, Gelki opened the oak door it contained without knocking. The bag was dumped onto the floor in the middle of the common room. Four pairs of eyes turned to gape at her. Gelki grinned widely as she planted her hands on her hips. "Ready for a party ladies?"

Xyra stared at her from the top of a step ladder that she was using to hang streamers. Lanfith blinked at the mousy mage from her spot at the table where she sat icing tiny cupcakes. Allorna Badmoon, Xyra's druidic sister, lounged in a nearby chair, a smirk on her lips. Tweck, a gnome fire mage, sat near Allorna, sorting through boxes of candles, matches and fireworks. She belatedly stopped sorting to look up and grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xyra finally demanded, breaking the silence.

Gelki grinned, then bent over, yanked open her bag and dragged out a silk scarf. The scrap of material went fluttering along the air toward Xyra, delicately it tightened around one of her wrists. Xyra stared at the scarf and then at Gelki. The mage, however, was back to digging in her bag. She tossed out more scarves, bottles of scented oil, paper birthday hats with slogans such as "Birthday Hottie", "It's ^Sexy Party Time!" (with the sexy hastily scrawled underneath) and, Gelki's personal favorite, "Do Me, It's My Birthday!", and birthday candles shaped like naked humans.

"Why I'm here for the party, Xyra," said Gelki when she finally unloaded the last of her bag, which was a birthday cake topper showing a couple in a very flexible pose.

Lanfith stared at the cake topper, then carefully tilted her head until it was upside down. "Oh! You're holding it upside down," said the warlock.

This caused the mage to glance at the topper. "No I'm not," said Gelki with a grin, then tossed it at the startled warlock. She caught the topper then immediately tossed it to the end of the table as if it were a snake.

An eyeroll was Gelki's response. Then she plopped down next to Allorna, eyeing the druid carefully, a grin slowly forming on her lips. Allorna smirked in return. Tweck grinned widely from her spot on the other side of Allorna, "Nice party favors, Gelki." The two mages snickered at one another.

Xyra growled as she jerked the scarf off her wrist, but she said nothing more. Instead the rogue returned to the streamers. Lanfith kept eyeing the birthday cake topper as she finished frosting the cupcakes. Not really seeing what she was grabbing, she picked up birthday candles from nearby. It wasn't until they were all in place on the cupcakes that she realized they were the nude human candles.

Her gasp made Gelki grin. She whispered to Allorna and Tweck, "I swapped them while she was distracted by the topper." The trio giggle helplessly. 


	3. Part 3

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Three characters are mine, two from my friend Gelles (with her permission) and one from my friend Tweck(also with his permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc..

This story is rated M for possible strong but non-explicit adult themes.))

Birthday Suit

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part Three.

"Shhh! I saw her and that crazy metal horse around the corner. Now douse those candles and hide!" said Xyra's voice sharply before the room was plunged into darkness. The sound of giggling and furniture being scraped across the floor was almost deafening.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" whispered Lanfith, hiding behind a chair.

"I can! It's gonna be a hoot!" whispered Xyra's gregarious sister, Allorna, from behind a door.

"I can't wait until she sees the cake!" giggled Gelki, from behind a bookshelf.

"Do I give the best gifts or what?" snickered Xyra, from under a table.

"Shaddup, she's here!" hissed Tweck. She was standing just near the door, her short stature making it the perfect place for her to hide.

The door creaked open as Gelles stumbled into the dark common room of her house. Fumbling around for matches she nearly shrieked as the others in the room leapt from their hiding spots and shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

The candle dropped from Gelles' bloodless fingers, plunging the room into darkness as it snuffed out. Cautiously the five who shouted surprise each lit a candle. They were all grinning as they walked toward the startled paladin.

"But it's not my birthday," said Gelles as she attempted to compose herself.

Xyra grinned, "It is now. I figured April First was a good day to celebrate it."

Tweck jumped up, wrapped her arms around Gelles neck and gave her a warm hug, "Happy Birthday, Gelles dear." When Gelles smiled through her bemusement, Tweck gave her a chaste kiss, then hopped down.

Stepping gracefully around the rest, Allorna wrapped a pink arm around Gelles' petite frame. "Happy Birthday, Pretty Paladin," said Allorna with a wink as she shoved a box into Gelles' hand.

The bemused woman blinked at the box, then all the way up at Allorna who towered everyone at an even seven feet tall. Nodding at the gift, the druid said, "Go on, open it!"

Opening it, Gelles found a small silver whistle inside. She looked up at the women, staring at each in turn, though she had to glance down at Tweck. They all wore wide grins, even Lanfith was smiling widely, if nervously. Gelki's expression was one of barely contained glee.

"A whistle?" she queried, uncertain as to what was so wonderful about such a simple thing.

"Pick it up and blow on it," encouraged Xyra, which set all five party planners to giggling.

Giving them a look that said she thought they were insane, Gelles picked of the silver object, pressed it to her lips and sounded a sharp whistle on it. The group immediately backed up toward the walls to reveal a rather large cake in the center of the room that was brightly colored with blue, green and white frosting.

Gelles blinked at the cake, then jerked back a step when a half naked human male burst from the center of the cake. His hair was shiny blonde, his face smooth shaven, his eyes brilliant baby blue and his body was that of an Adonis. He grinned at Gelles, his white teeth glinting in the candle light. "Happy Birthday, Baby." He winked slyly at her.

Straightening at the endearment, Gelles glanced from the half-naked beefcake in the center of her common room to the new rug with cake all over it. After a glance at the other women, who were waiting with baited breath and huge grins, Gelles looked back at the man covered in frosting.

Clearing her throat, Gelles announced, "The cake is inedible," as she eyed his oiled skin, then her gaze went to her rug again, "And you've ruined my carpet."

Crickets would have started making noise but even they were struck dumb by Gelles' words. The silence was deafening for all of five seconds. And then, in unison, the five women, and the stripper, whose name was Magnificent Mike, all shouted in unison, "WHAT?"

Gelles crossed her arms, "Well it's true." As she spoke, however, her face turned several shades of red and her eyes kept darting back to Magnificent Mike's torso. It was possible she'd noticed that the oil on him also had glitter in it. Not that Gelles would care, at all. Nope. And what was with that birthday topper? It was like looking at an human pretzel.

Mike flipped his hair back and said, "Honey, if you're gonna complain about your carpet, when you've got this," he punctuated the word with a thrust from his pelvis, which toppled over the remainder of the rather large cake, "then obviously I'm at the wrong party."

Xyra gaped at him, then started forward, "Now just a damn minute. I paid you good money to dance and show Gelles a good time. I don't care if she says you smell, you're damn well gonna dance, pretty boy!"

"Puh-lease!" said Mike, hold up a hand as he walked to the nearby corner, snatched up a robe and threw it on. "I don't dance for ingrates, honey. I've got my reputation to think of."

Gelki whispered to the others, "A reputation as a flaky fruitcake is hard to maintain apparently." The rest giggled. Except Xyra, who was showing her annoyance.

Holding out a hand, Xyra said, "I want my money back then."

"Hell no, honey. You paid for my time, and I'm not about to give that back," said Mike with another toss of his shiny blonde hair. Then he slung a bag decorated with sequins onto his back and sauntered toward the door. "Ex-cuse me!" His voice was high pitched as he edged between the women. Gelki made a grab for one of his bits, but Allorna smacked her hand playfully. The women snickered again.

Gelles, arms still crossed, just stood there, looking red as a lobster. Allorna nudged her, then winked. "No worries, Pretty Paladin. We'll clean up the mess." Gelles blinked owlishly at the druid.

Xyra, on the other hand, made an impatient noise, then rushed after Magnificent Mike, shouting, "Come back here, you fruity fraud!"

The rest of the women stared at one another. Gelles let out an impatient noise, "Well don't just stand there, we have to stop her, she'll probably beat him senseless!"

The others hesitated. "So?" said Tweck. They all thought a moment. Gelles sighed at them. Allorna perked up, pointing a finger upwards, "Sooo... if we don't follow, we'll miss seeing it!"

They stared at one another one moment longer then scramble to get out the door. Gelles trailed behind them. The young paladin sighed. "I knew..." 


	4. Part 4

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Three characters are mine, two from my friend Gelles (with her permission) and one from my friend Tweck(also with his permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc..

This story is rated M for possible strong but non-explicit adult themes.))

Birthday Suit

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part Four.

"... we were going to end up in jail," muttered Gelles, finishing her thought from a few hours before as she stared forlornly through the bars at the front of their jail cell.

"This is an outrage!" shouted Xyra. Her normally pale face was flushed purple with anger. She paced from one end of the small cell to the other.

"You shouldn't have gotten that stripper, I knew he'd be trouble," said Lanfith from where she sat on a bench against the back wall. The warlock primly adjusted her red skirt as she gave Xyra an admonishing glance.

"Yeah, you should have gotten a better one. Like a kal'dorei," said Allorna, her derisive tone indicating her thoughts on the stripper. She was currently in her saber form, curled up under the bench.

From the corner, Gelki chimed in, "A female kal'dorei." The four near the wall snickered.

"Allorna and Gelki have the right idea," said Tweck with a grin. She hopped off the bench and settled near the purple cat in order to scratch her behind the ears. Allorna purred deeply as she pushed against Tweck's hand.

"Or a blood elf," mused Gelki, "Mmm, all that arcane power." Allorna rolled her saber eyes. Tweck snickered and Lanfith covered a smile with a petite hand.

"Yes well, what's done is done, now what we need is a lawyer," said Gelles.

Xyra stopped her pacing and turned to stare at Gelles. Sensing someone's eyes on her Gelles looked up then blinked. "What?" said the Paladin.

"Don't what me. You're smart right? And a paladin, you know about right and wrong. You can act as our lawyer," said Xyra as she gestured to the others.

"Me? I'm no lawyer, I'm a scholar, I don't know the first thing about the law. Which, need I remind you, has little to do with right and wrong and more to do with what humans have decided is right and wrong," said Gelles, primly attempting to smooth her disheveled appearance.

Xyra sighed as she leaned back against the bars. She briefly entertained picking the lock of the cell, but put the thought aside after a moment. She was pretty sure the guards would miss six women rather quickly, even if she did succeed in sneaking them all out.

Lanfith looked thoughtful. Tweck and Allorna shook their heads, obviously not having a solution either. Gelki was quite for a few minutes, then said, "We need someone who's good at smoozing." 


	5. Part 5

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Three characters are mine, two from my friend Gelles (with her permission) and one from my friend Tweck(also with his permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc..

This story is rated M for possible strong but non-explicit adult themes.))

Birthday Suit

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part Five

"You see, your Honor, my clients did nothing wrong. They were innocent victims in this crime of extortion and bad acting. And I do mean baaad acting, your Honor. My clients hired Mister Minuscule-"

"That's Magnificent!" interjected Mike, glaring haughtily at Gelki's back. That is as haughtily as one can with two black eyes, a swollen jaw and various bumps on his head. His hair was still shiny blond, however.

" ...Mike," continued Gelki, ignoring the outburst, "to perform a task. They paid up front, but when it came time to perform Mister Minuscule Mike walked out on his contract. So, what were my clients suppose to do, but either get the service they paid for or get their money back. It was the prosecution's client who attacked them first, they were merely reacting in self-defense."

"Oh she's good," murmured Lanfith over Tweck's head so that she and Allorna both heard it. Nodding, the druid looked impressed as she watched the human mage finish her opening statement. "I'm impressed."

Tweck grinned, "That's Gelki for you. She can worm her way outta anything."

Gelles glanced at Xyra, who glanced back, then grinned sheepishly. Gelles let out a long suffering sigh, then returned the grin. The pair smothered their amusement and returned their attention back to the court.

"And now we'll hear from the prosecution," said the judge. He gave a warm smile, nodding to indicate Gelki could take a seat. She did so, gently smoothing the highly bejeweled blue dress she wore.

A self-important looking gnome by the name of Eddune Gearspark, who sported a clean cut suit with oiled black hair and a black goatee, stood on his chair next to Magnificent Mike. Hopping down, he waddled over until he stood before the judge. "Your honor," he began, "It's clear that my client is the victim here. Just look at his face!" The gnome gestured to Mike. The judge's gaze followed, eyeing the exotic dancer with his bruises and shiny hair.

Gelki settled into her chair. As she did, she said, just loud enough for all to hear, "Indeed, look at the face of a man who cannot run without his high heels."

The courtroom erupted with giggles and snickering. Even the judge had to casually stroke his beard in order to hide a wayward smile.

"Your Honor, I protest! The defense was given ample opportunity to debase-" began the slick gnome hotly.

The judge rapped his gavel on his bench sharply. "That will be quite enough counselor. Continue with your opening statement."

Clamping his mouth shut in order to swallow further protests, the gnome straightened his suit, then lifted his chin. "Your Honor. My client was paid for his services. What he does is not in any way illegal. When the party began he was bombarded with insults and a lecture; hardly what one expects when they are paid to perform at a party. These women degraded him, insulted him and then asked for their money back and when they didn't get their money, they beat him with in an inch of his life."

Satisfied he'd said what he'd wanted to, the gnome bowed then hurried over to his chair, having to jump to settle back into it. Allorna snickered over that, which resulted in Tweck shushing her with a sharp poke in the ribs.

The judge folded his hands, regarded each side of the court for a moment, then said, "Very well. We will now begin with the prosecution. Call your first witness."

Clearing his throat, the oily lawyer said, "Your honor, I call Night Watchman Reeve to the stand."

From the back of the court a reedy looking man with sallow skin and stringy blond hair slouched up to the witness stand. He took off the felt hat he wore, which had seen better days. As he was sworn in his voice cracked with fear.

Looking steadily at the human, Lawyer Gearspark said, "Now then Night Watchman Reeve, were you on duty the night of April the First?"

Reeve nodded. "Yes, Mister Gearspark."

"Mm-hmm. And were you on the street near the intersection of First and Auction House at around ten-oh-five that evening?"

Swallowing, Reeve nodded jerkily. "Yes, sir, I was."

Looking satisfied, Gearspark said, "And so tell me, Mister Reeve, did you see anyone in this court today, there at that time of night?"

"Yes, Mister Gearspark, I saw someone in this court there at that time."

"Excellent, Mister Reeve! Can you point to the person you saw?"

"I sure can," said Reeve, lifting a shaking finger he pointed. "That one, right there, sir."

Turning with an expectantly smug grin on his face, Gearspark's mouth fell open in shock when he saw Reeve had pointed out his own client. Jerking around he glared at lanky human. "Mister Reeve. That is my client, of course you saw him there."

"Objection your honor, leading the witness," said Gelki, her voice sounded almost absent.

The judge regarded her mildly, then said, "Sustained. Ask a question, Counselor Gearspark."

Shooting daggers at Gelki, Gearspark gritted out, "Tell me, Mister Reeve, did you see anyone else in that intersection of the street that night?"

Night Watchman Reeve nodded solemnly, "I did your honor, it was that one." His finger this time pointed straight at Gelles. The paladin blinked in mild surprise, straightening a bit as all eyes rested on her.

Grinning triumphantly, the oily gnome said, "Ah! And just what was that woman doing, Mister Reeve."

"Why she was helping Mister Mike stand up, o' course. He'd just tripped over a cart ya see and he-" said Reeve, before he was cut short.

"Yes, and why had he tripped over the cart? Did you see, Mister Reeve?"

"Well sure, he'd been running and his scarf flew up in his face and he didn't see the cart-"

Once again Gearspark cut him off. "That will be all, Mister Reeve!" trilled Eddune, his voice rising in agitation.

Clearing his throat and adjusting his tie, the gnome said, "No further questions." He began shuffling papers on his table and muttering things. Magnificent Mike leaned over wincing and apparently complaining about something in whispers.

The five women glanced at one another, their expressions wary. In unison they all looked at Gelki. Rising briskly from her seat, she sauntered over to the witness stand, lazily leaned against it, gave Night Watchman Reeve a dazzling smile and said, "So, Mister Reeve. Tell me, do you happen to know why Minuscule-"

"Magnificent!"

"-Mike was running down the street?"

Night Watchman Reeve swallowed, turned a few shades of red, then stammered, "W-well, ma'am... I'm not for sure, but he was yelling, as he ran, 'You'll never get your money back, you purple hussy.'"

Xyra snorted in response. The rest of the women snickered. Gelles concealed a grin by coughing. Xyra scowled at them all.

"And did you witness any of these women in the front row, at any time, strike Mister Minuscule there?" Gelki point to each in turn.

"No, ma'am, I didn't," said Reeve, shaking his head.

Patting him reassuringly on the shoulder, Gelki gave him another dazzling smile. "Thank you, Mister Reeve." She nodded at the judge, "No further questions, Your Honor."

Taking her seat once again, Gelki smoothed the immaculate skirt. From the corner of her mouth, she said, to the women, "Good thing I'm sober, or I might have just tried to sleep with that guy to get decent testimony. And I wouldn't even have had to as it turns out." Gelki sounded mildly proud of herself.

Gelles stared at her in muted horror. Xyra smirked and the rested muffled giggles. 


	6. Part 6

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Three characters are mine, two from my friend Gelles (with her permission) and one from my friend Tweck(also with his permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc..

This story is rated M for possible strong but non-explicit adult themes.))

Birthday Suit

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part Six.

"... and so, after hearing all the witnesses and arguments by the two sides, I've made my decision," said the judge. It was day three of the trial and the court was overflowing with onlookers. Eagerly everyone leaned forward, wondering what the outcome would be from the trial the press had dubbed "The Birthday Suit".

The women glanced at one another, each one looking apprehensive. Would they really be convicted for a crime they didn't even commit?

"It is my determination that whomever arrested these women, was a complete and utter moron."

The court erupted in applause and whooping hollers as the women laughed and cheered for their vindication. They hugged one another, though Xyra and Gelki barely got close before being repelled from one another. The judge finally banged his gavel to get order. In the ensuing silence a muffled weeping could be heard coming from the prosecution table, though whether it was from the client or the counselor none could tell for sure.

The judge continued in the aftermath, "These women did nothing to this man, he injured himself. And it fact, would have been helped by these women if he'd merely bothered to allow it. I fine in favor of the six women. They are to be awarded the money and deposit they paid for Minis- Er, Magnificent Mike's services as well as compensation for a ruined carpet and cleaning expenses as a result of Mike's untimely departure."

Sternly regarding the women he said, "Ladies, I hope you'll think twice about engaging in this type of... 'activity' in the future."

They all nodded quickly. Gelki gave him a winning smile. "Not to worry, Your Honor. We'll hire a woman next time."

The ensuing laughter was too much for Minis- er, Magnificent Mike. The dancer bolted from the court room, trailing sequins as he left. The six women watched him with a small amount of pity as he fled.

"I think next time, just a cake and ice cream should suffice," observed Gelles dryly. They all grinned, including the judge. 


	7. Part 7

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Three characters are mine, two from my friend Gelles (with her permission) and one from my friend Tweck(also with his permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc..

This story is rated M for possible strong but non-explicit adult themes.))

Birthday Suit

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part Seven.

One Year Later...

"You got her a what for her birthday?" said Lanfith, gaping at Xyra.

Xyra grinned and shrugged. "I got her a book."

Lanfith looked skeptical. "You got Gelles a book. You."

Smirking widely, Xyra said, "Just wait until you see what it's about."

"It'd better be,'How to Break Out of Jail, Or Failing That Win a Court Case'," said Gelles as she sauntered up to the pair.

Laughing, Xyra winked at the two humans then sauntered away. Gelles stared after her best friend then regarded Lanfith solemnly. "I think I know just what to get Xyra for her birthday."

Lanfith arched an eyebrow in inquiry. Gelles shrugged. "A stripper. Then she can be the one to clean up all that cake."

Lanfith's eye twitched a bit. "You two are going to be the death of us all," observed the warlock, then stalked away.

Throwing up her hands, Gelles said, "What?" She called at Lanfith's retreating back, "You try to clean green frosting from scrolls and white carpet!"

Gelki snickered from behind Gelles' back, "So... When do we get the stripper?" 


End file.
